The Crafting Dead
What It Is The Crafting DUFS Abnzead is a series that PopularMMOs (a.k.a. Pat and Jen) created. In this series, they must survive countless attacks from Evil Jen, the zombie infestation, and also protect aWS.1O,W3MR INPFEoperations. (They also live in a hole area which is quite ironic). Throughout the series the slowly become heroes as they try to help out in-game humanity. This series has crazy mods and content. (and plenty of viole76q7suaZnce and torture too!) This series is truly loved and it continues to this day. You can go back to the old episdes and catch up to understand what has happend in the past and enjoy this loved series on the PopularMMOs channel. Episodes This is a list of all the episodes in this series that have been made this far in. * #1-The Secret Base Mission * #2-Army Base Rescue Mission * #3-Kill The Leader Mission * #4-Epic Tanks Mission * #5-Insane Bazooka Mission * #6-Toxic Mutation Mission * #7-Nuke The Tower Mission * #8-Insane Planes Mission * #9-Ultimate Prison Escape Mission * #10-Rescue The Villagers Mission * #11-Mind Control Portal Mission * #12-The Mysterious House Mission * #13-Find The Killer Mission * #14-Hidden Lairs Mission * #15-The Terrible Trap Mission * #16-A Strange Dream Mission * #17-Mansion Of Madness Mission * #18-Helping Evil Mission * #19-The Great Escape Mission * #20-Blow Up The Killer Mission * #21-The Plane Disaster Mission * #22-Island Of Horrors Mission * #23-Missiles Of Madness Mission * #24-Everyone Is Evil Mission * #25-Kill Them All Mission * #26-Everyone Is Dead Mission * #27-The True Killer Revealed Mission * #28-Jen's Evil Traps Mission * #29-Jen's Evil Twin Mission * #30-Herobrine's Meteor Attack Mission * #31-Evil Jen's Kidnapping Mission * #32-Two Evil Villains Mission * #33-Evil Jen Takes Over Mission * #34-Evil Jen Must Die Mission * #35-The Epic Rescue Mission * #36-Herobrine Is Here Mission * #37-Death Of A Friend Mission (sad Mission) * #38-Crashing A Funeral Mission * #39-Lava Pit Of Doom Mission * #40-Evil Jen Is Alive Mission * #41-Should We Help Evil Jen Mission * #42-Herobrine's House Mission * #43-The Prison Secret Mission * #44-Everyone Gets Blown Up Mission * #45-Giant Tank Rampage Mission * #46-Crazy Exploding Planes Mission * #47-The Great Wall Of Zombies Mission * #48-Science Lab Of Maddness Mission * #49-Capturing Evil Bob Mission * #50-the Secret Basement Mission * #51-Explosive Escape Mission * #52-Saving Our Home Mission * #53-Herobrine's Horrible Tests Mission * #54-The Crazy Wither Mission * #55-Stealing From Friends Mission * #56-Giant Clone Monstrosities Mission * #57-Herobrine's Brutal Attack Mission * #58-The Hospital Mission * # 59-Helicopter Mission * # 60-The Mad Doctor Mission * # 61-The Fountain of Youth Mission * # 62-Saving Jelly Bean Missio * # 63-Saving Evil Jen Mission * # 64-Pat Goes to Jail Mission * # 65- Prison Escape Mission * # 66-Jail Break In Mission * # 67-Stolen Car Mission * # 68- Doctor Mission Custom NPCs This is a list of all the (good and bad) custom NPCs in this series. Heroes *Carter *Jelly Bean *Disguised Man *Boulder *Skittles (dead) *Evil Jen (trator to H) *Doctor Paine *Pat *Jen Neutral\Unknown\Others\Pets * Bomby * Notch *Honey Boo Boo Villians * Herobrine (betrayed) * Clones * All of Lenne's minions &peeps * Lenny (New leader) Category:Series